


Nothing good.

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Come Shot, Community: badbadbathhouse, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Source: P4 Kink meme.





	Nothing good.

It seems that all Souji can do since coming to Inaba is make mistakes.  
  
His first is living with Dojima. His second is being good with his hands, and his third is opening his mouth at just the wrong moment, letting Dojima grab his hair and force his way in and not biting down because maybe if he'd bit he would have stopped, would have thought twice about doing it again. There're others, too many to count, things Dojima tells him over and over while he's forcing Souji's head back – he has an inviting mouth, he looks so good on his knees, it's his fault for being young and handsome and tempting.  
  
Souji dreams about being none of these things.  
  
Everything he does around Dojima is somehow wrong, but he can bear them because he got himself into this and he can get himself out and if that's not possible then he'll just deal with it, wipe his mouth and clean his hands and forget about it once he's out of town. No one knows and no one's hurt expect him. He can live with that.  
  
His newest mistake is the worst.  
  
He counts on Dojima's horrible work schedule keeping him from the house whenever he brings Yosuke up to his room. Sometimes what they do is slow and sweet, hands nervous and hesitant, and sometimes it's all hot, frantic groping, heavy pants and hips moving, but it's always better than anything else that's taken place in his room. With Yosuke, he reclaims the couch, the futon, the desk chair, overwriting bad memories with ones worth keeping, and for a while he's able to forget anyone else has ever touched him.  
  
Then Dojima comes home early.  
  
Souji's worst mistake is letting Dojima find him with Yosuke.  
  
He's having trouble getting hard. He's on top Yosuke and his pants are unzipped so he can feel Yosuke's dick against his, but there's barely a twitch. Ten minutes ago he was straining against his boxers, but now he just feels nauseous and humiliated.  
  
Yosuke's still a little hard, and Souji thinks the headphones might have something to do with that, the ones he made Yosuke put on the moment he realized where this whole, ugly mess was going, once he saw that Dojima wasn't going leave and close the door behind him. Yosuke doesn't like wearing them while they're together, says it distracts him and takes him away from the moment, and that's precisely why Souji made sure they sat right and cranked his music up. He wants to separate Yosuke from this as much as he can.  
  
He wishes this had never happened, wishes he could find some way to get Yosuke out of this, wishes Dojima had just ordered Yosuke out instead of giving that stupid choice—  
  
_"I can watch," and his hands were already undoing his belt, already rubbing the bulge in his trousers, "or Hanamura can leave and you and I can try something new."_  
  
Souji told him to leave, Yosuke said no, and when Dojima huffs and groans from his spot in the corner, Souji hates himself for being glad Yosuke stayed.  
  
Yosuke's got one arm around his neck, the other hand under his shirt – if things had been different they might have taken them off, pressed chest to chest, but now it's important to keep everything hidden and buttoned, for Souji to hunch low over Yosuke and block him from Dojima's sight. They're kissing but that's just a distraction like the music; Souji can't really enjoy it, not when he knows it's being watched. He feels dirty doing it, and he hates Dojima for ruining even this.  
  
Dojima groans again and it sounds closer, louder, loud enough that Souji jumps. He looks despite himself – because oh god what he decides watching isn't enough, what if he wants to come over, and he tries to hold Yosuke closer – but Dojima hasn't moved, is just stroking himself – his dick hangs out of his pants, thick, long, obscene; the back of Souji's mouth burns with the remembered taste of it on his tongue – and Souji wonders what's so exciting about two teenagers who can't even get properly aroused, who are trembling and nervous.  
  
It might be the shame, he decides. After all, Dojima always seems happiest after he comes on his face.  
  
He thinks he might be sick.

Yosuke forces Souji's head to the side and puts his mouth close to his ear. Souji catches a glimpse of him; his face is pale and drawn tight. "Don't think about him," he whispers, and Souji can barely feel his mouth move, barely hear him over the music that leaks out of his headphones and the buzzing in his head, "don't look at him, he's not here. Just focus on me, it'll be okay, I swear."  
  
He wants to say something similarly reassuring, but when he presses his face against Yosuke's neck, all that comes out is, "I'm sorry."  
  
Yosuke holds him tighter.  
  
Souji closed his eyes. This way, it's a little easier to pretend this isn't happening and he tries to get his limbs to stop moving in stiff jerks so he can comfort Yosuke, though it's still hard to feel him under the numbness that's overtaken him. He's so clammy he wonders how Yosuke can stand to touch him, but he does and it's almost possible to get lost in the feeling of the hand stroking his hair, the lips brushing his face, and he remembers yesterday at the food court, the bright sun, their friends chatting, Yosuke leaning against him and grabbing his hand behind his back, and this is—they can handle this.  
  
His stomach still feels queasy, but when he inhales and smells Yosuke, he's comforted, and when Yosuke moves his hips, he moves his in return. It's not about getting off anymore or putting on a show for Dojima. He just wants to be close to Yosuke, and he kisses his neck and slides his thumb over his side, and tomorrow this won't matter. Tomorrow, they'll forget about it, won't let it affect them, and he'll never bring Yosuke back to the house, will never let this happen again, and everything will be fine, somehow.  
  
A hand touches his back, and it's not Yosuke's.  
  
Souji's eyes snap open but that's the only part of him that can move, everything else is frozen, locked up with a fear he hasn't felt since the first time Dojima locked his door. Why is Dojima over here, why is he—he can hear Dojima's grunts and heavy breathing, the _slap-slap-slap_ of his hand on his dick and the hand on his shirt balls it up—he imagines being forced up, imagines Dojima making him finish him off and he can't, if he has to do that in front of Yosuke he'll die, he won't be able to stand it.  
  
And then a more horrifying thought: Dojima making Yosuke do it.  
  
He tries to sit up, forcing himself to move when his body's forgotten how because he can't—he won't let Dojima do that to Yosuke, but Yosuke puts a hand on the back of his neck to keep him down and presses their faces together. Souji can feel him shaking, but it's different than it was a moment ago, no longer nerves or fear, and it's a better match for the way he growls out, "Fuck you, you bastard, you sick son of a bitch."  
  
Dojima steps closer, groans, and raises Souji's shirt just in time to come on his back.  
  
Souji is very glad Yosuke doesn't see it happen.  
  
Dojima leaves after that, after patting him on the head with a sticky hand and telling Yosuke it's late and he should get home. The door closes with a click. Yosuke's breathing is ragged.  
  
Souji's eyes burn. "I'm sorry."  
  
Yosuke pulls at his headphones, throws them to the side. Music blares out, loud and harsh, until he stops it.  
  
Souji tries to sit up again, but he still can't move properly. He feels odd, wrapped in cotton and yet painfully aware of everything, of how dirty and pathetic and useless he was at preventing Yosuke from being dragged into this. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't…don't say anything, you don’t have to apologize for this." Yosuke removes his hand from his neck, goes to wrap his arms around him, and touches the mess on his back. "Dammit." He heaves something like a sob and cleans Souji with his sleeve, scrubbing so hard it hurts.  
  
It's not until Yosuke turns so Souji can see him properly that his eyes start to water. Yosuke's are red, but it's the way he touches his face, the fact that he's still touching him at all, that makes Souji's vision blur.  
  
"You can't stay here, partner."  
  
Souji nods, too choked up to speak, and Yosuke lets him lay there for a while longer, strokes his hair and murmurs things that Souji can't make out but are comforting nonetheless.  
  
He's a little proud of himself; it's not often he manages to wait until Dojima is gone before crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Source: P4 Kink meme.


End file.
